


The Huggy Arms of Sam

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Сэм разозлил ведьму, и она прокляла его: теперь он обнимает Дина при малейшем признаке, что тот расстроен





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Huggy Arms of Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233116) by Mad Server. 



\- Ну и обдираловка… - Дин достает из кармана кредитку. – И как вы по ночам спите?  
Из-под фирменной кепки мужчины проглядывает седина, но сохранился он неплохо. Он окидывает Дина сердитым взглядом и принимается ждать.  
Как только в бак начинает течь бензин, Дин с тяжелым вздохом бросает пластиковую карту на стойку.  
\- Будь повежливее, - тихо говорит он себе.  
Он поднимает голову и видит Сэма, шагающего к нему со странно-комичным выражением лица. Когда тот подступает слишком близко, Дин пятится назад, но все равно впечатывается лицом в клетчатую рубашку брата и чувствует на спине его сильные руки.  
\- Личное пространство, чувак!  
\- Ой… Да, точно, - Сэм кажется слегка смущенным. Он похлопывает Дина по плечам огромными ручищами.  
\- Сэм?  
\- Извини, я… Извини.  
Дин уверенно отталкивает его и удивленно смотрит в глаза. Брат выглядит совершенно ошарашенным.  
\- Дин… Все нормально?  
\- Чего? Да, разумеется. Со мной-то все нормально, - заливаясь румянцем, Дин смотрит в сторону заправщика. – Не отвлекайся на нас от своего маленького грабежа, приятель.  
Спустя пару минут Дин забирает карту из засаленной руки.  
\- Еще чуть-чуть – и сделал бы скидку.  
***  
\- То есть, как это ты не понимаешь, зачем так поступаешь?  
\- Серьезно. Не знаю.  
\- Все потому что я красавчик? Ты на меня запал, да?  
\- Да, Дин. Я на тебя запал.  
\- Могу понять.  
\- Чувак… Ты просто выглядел так, будто хочешь немножко обнимашек.  
\- Обнимашек, - Дин растянул губы в полуулыбке. – Как тебе угодно.  
***  
Шипя, Дин трясет рукой. На большом пальце алеет тонкая струйка крови.  
\- Твою ж мать.  
Вокруг его тела смыкаются чьи-то руки. Он бьет локтем наугад, в тот же миг улавливая запах Сэмова дезодоранта.  
\- Ай, черт!  
Брат отступает на пару шагов, потирает ушибленный живот, опираясь о продавленное кресло.  
\- Чувак, - недоумевает Дин. – Какого хрена?!  
Сэм сглатывает, восстанавливая дыхание.  
\- Ты выглядел…  
-…так, будто хочу обнимашек.  
***  
\- А какая ведьма похожа на ведьму, Сэм? Ты же знаешь. Это мог быть кто угодно.  
\- Тогда кто по-твоему это был?  
\- Горячие новости. Ты проклят. Кто обладает даром проклятия?  
\- Ведьмы.  
\- Аааааййй…  
\- Прости. Извини.  
\- Чувак, просто отлипни.  
***  
\- Это она? Ну да, точняк.  
\- Она тут единственная, кто похож на обнимальщика.  
Дин косится на Сэма, который решительно смотрит сквозь лобовое стекло.  
\- Давай, за дело.  
\- Ага, - Сэм тянется к ручке дверцы. - Погоди-ка.  
Дин впивается взглядом в руль, вжимает руки в колени и тяжко вздыхает.  
\- Дин…  
\- Знаю.  
Руки Сэма такие теплые.  
\- Заткнись.  
Сэм опускает подбородок на макушку Дина.


End file.
